Code Vampire
by BellaChrono
Summary: Two years after Nunnally becomes Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, Japan is Japan once again. Zero Kiryuu is captain of the "Zero squad" and after a chance encounter with the man behind the mask his life changes forever. Parings in this Fanfic: SuzakuxNunnally, ZeroxKallen, LelouchxC.C, YuukixKaname.K, and all the other normal parings... Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own VK or CG (I wish I did) but I do own the B.L and the grease smudge on Kallen's cheek.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

New and old

16 December 2020 a.t.b

Cross Academy, South Japan

"Hay Zero did you hear the news? Empress Nunnally is coming to Japan!" Yuuki ran in to the Headmaster's home, "She'll be here tomorrow, and as a leading member of one of Japan's armies you'll get to meet her!"

"Yeah I heard on the radio, I was gonna go get some practice in my Knightmare-frame," Zero replied as he grabbed his jacket off the hook by the front door.

"Can I come too? Please Zero, please," Yuuki begged.

"No you remember what happened last time?" Zero looked at her doubtfully.

"Yeah sorry I wrecked your nightmare. But I've changed Zero, come on at least let me watch," Yuuki really wanted to spend some time with her best friend.

"But what will Kaname say, he doesn't like you around the Knightmare-frames."

"Since when did you care what Kaname thinks?"

"Since I swore allegiance to the Kuran family and that means you to Yuuki," Zero turned and looked at her.

"Okay fine I'll stay behind, maybe I'll call Milly and see if she knows about Nunnally's visit," Yuuki said a little upset. The Ashford academy in Tokyo was in a schooling relationship with Cross academy, they had been working together as an opportunity for the Britannians to get to know the Japanese aristocracy.

"Bye Yuuki see you later," Zero waved at her as he jumped onto his motorbike and sped off.

* * *

When Nunnally heard that she was going to Japan on a political visit, she was over joyed, she would arrange to see all her friends, Kallen, Milly, Nina, and Rivalz. The Empress would be accompanied by her good friend and ally Zero, he too was looking forward to the visit to Japan, though he could not see any of his friend due to the fact that he was Zero, only two people in the entire world knew who he really was of whom one had disappeared, they were Empress Nunnally and C.C.

"Nunnally? Are you in here?" Zero asked while he knocked on the door to empress Nunnally's room.

"Suza— I mean Zero is that you?" Nunnally went to the door of her room.

"Yes, it's me. Come we must go now, time to leave for Japan," Zero opened the door to her room, walked in and started pushing her wheelchair down the hall.

* * *

"Okay so I checked up on B.L's stats and well she's doin' fine," the mechanic shouted from underneath an old car, 'B.L' stands for 'Black Lancelot' Zero's Knightmare-frame, she was as unique as all of Suzaku Kururugi's Knightmares though the design was similar and the way she handled was also similar to the Lancelot's one couldn't copy the B.L's workmanship, she was made by the best; Rakshata Chawla, Japan's leading Knightmare developer in collaboration with Earl Lloyd Asplund, this model was a design based on the Lancelot Albion and the Shinkirõ. She was the fastest Knightmare-frame in existence and had INV. Flight Enabler (INV. stands for invisible), no other Knightmare in all of Japan had this feature, one could say that Zero was a test pilot to see how the INV worked.

"Kallen?" Zero called out to the mechanic's apprentice.

"What's up Zero?" Kallen Kozuki walked out of the main office, her spiky red hair in disarray and a large black grease smudge on her left cheek.

"Did you hear? The Empress of Britannia is coming," Zero said.

"You mean Nunnally?" Kallen asked excited.

"The one and only, I need B.L ready for her arrival tomorrow," Zero ran his hand through his hair and looked sort of embarrassed, "can you do it?" Yuuki had come with him to training last week and she had made Zero crash into a wall, though the B.L was functioning fine the entire head-piece was fucked-up, it looked just like it had got into a fight with a giant lion, and lost.

"Well you haven't been in since Tuesday so you don't know how awesome I am, I fixed her in two days, so she's ready for tomorrow," Kallen looked smug, she was pleased with her self for doing the best job she could.

"Thanks Kall, I'm going to go get some practice now," Zero tried to walk past her, but she held out her hand,

"Oh no you don't you will not wreck the B.L again!" Kallen would not let him ruin her handy work.

"But I didn't bring Yuuki this time," Zero pleaded.

"That doesn't matter, Mr. I promise I won't break it," Kallen said, "we must save your dear Knightmare-frame for the ceremony tomorrow."

"Fine so I can't practice then?" Zero asked.

"You can use my Guren," Kallen said as she threw him the key, "the code is '61adc5'."

* * *

**I don't know the Guren's actual code so I just made that one up.**

**This be my first crossover so please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Empress' arrival, interrupted.

The Knights of Round stood along side the Black Knights, though the army kept it's name the ideals of this army were completely different, they still were for the people, but this time they meant it. The leader of the elite squad was sitting in his black Knightmare, suddenly a voice came through the transmitter,

"Sorry I'm late Cap," a young female voice said.

"Kallen?! What are you doing here?" He was perplexed.

"Just shut-up Cap the ship is arriving," Kallen said putting her Guren in line, and sure enough a huge airship came into view, it landed slowly, the giant door in the side of the ship was facing them, it swung open and out came Lady Nunnally vi. Britannia 100th empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, with Lord Zero her ally and friend.

The captain of the Black Knights moved his Knightmare forward and so did the Knight of One, together they said, "Welcome your majesty to the USJ."

"Thank you for your warm welcome," Nunnally said smiling.

"Please tell me sir," Zero directed his gaze to the leading Black Knight, "who are you?"

The cockpit of the Knightmare opened revealing a boy around 19 with shaggy silver hair, "My name is—" but he was cut off by a loud gunshot.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So you may have guessed that the black Knightmare is the B.L and that the pilot is Zero… but who fired the gun?**

**You'll just have to wait and see… in the next chapter.**

**Sorry about the short chapter but that's how I wanted it next chap will be longer.**

**See ya then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sooo I'm back and ready to tell you who shot who and why…**

**Thanks so very much to: ****Chione-chan****, for giving me the first review on this story!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**p.s: Suzaku/Zero is gonna be know as just that and then Zero Kiryuu is going to be called Kiryuu to avoid confusion.**

* * *

Zero jumped in front of the empress to protect her from whatever bullet was fired, and all the Knights of the Round and the Black Knights surrounded the empress and Zero and their captains, making a protective ring around them.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Kiryuu cried, he had been shot in the leg by a vampire hunter's bullet.

"CAPTAIN!" Kallen jumped out of her Guren as fast as she could and ran to Kiryuu

"Oh my word! He's hurt, call a medic!" Nunnally exclaimed moving her wheel chair down the ramp to where the B.L was standing, "Kallen who is he?"

"He's our captain, Zero Kiryuu, and well he's seen worse," Kallen was helping Kiryuu down from his Knightmare.

"What could be worse than this?" Nunnally was on the verge of panicking.

"I-I got shot in the shoulder… at … close … range…" Kiryuu said feeling woozy from the loss of blood.

"Oh my god," Nunna gasped

"You sure are a tough one Kiryuu, do you know who would have shot you?" Zero appeared behind Nunnally.

"It was Kaname…" Kiryuu passed out.

"Kaname who? Not Oghi he doesn't own a gun like the one this bullet came from," Kallen stated, "so the only other option is—"

"Kaname Kuran," a young girl's voice cut Kallen off, "he's the only answer."

"Yuuki? Why are you here?" Kallen was dumbfounded.

"Well Milly asked me to go with her to see the empress, when I heard the gun shot and Kallen's shout I knew something was wrong and when I saw my brother running away I knew it was him who shot Zero," Yuuki explained.

"Milly's here? Where is she?" Nunnally heard her friend name and was delighted to know she had come.

"I'm right here Nunna!" Milly came running, a small black cat following her.

"Milly, Arthur! So good to see you again," Nunnally said and the cat jumped onto her lap, she stroked him.

"Miss Milly Ashford, correct?" Zero asked bowing and extending his hand to her, "pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you Zero, but shouldn't we be worrying about that Zero?" Milly said pointing to Kiryuu?

* * *

"So Nunnally, what are we going to do about Kiryuu over there?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm not sure I thought take him to a hospital?" Nunna suggested.

"Uhhhhh…" Kiryuu was waking up.

"What was that?" Nunna asked.

"Suzaku Kururugi… hero of the Japanese thought to have died in the war against Emperor Lelouch vi. Britannia, but you're alive… how?" Kiryuu asked.

"I never died in the first place," Suzaku said simply.

"But I know the girl who killed you, Kallen Kozuki," Kiryuu said.

"No I didn't die, but Lelouch made me promise to stay as Zero for the rest of my life, and if you tell anyone who Zero is behind the mask, well you don't want to know what will happen," Suzaku threatened.

*knock* *knock* someone knocked on the door.

"Lord Zero there is a girl here to see you," a man said from the other side of the door.

"I will be there in a moment," Suzaku said putting on his mask.

"Hello Zero," a girl with green hair was standing outside in the hall.

"C-C.C…" Zero stuttered.

* * *

**A/N: C.C is here OMG, so Kiryuu knows Suza, and C.C is back.**

**R&R please…**

**BellaChrono**


End file.
